


broken bird wings

by Gay_as_fuck



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Child Death, Fake Character Death, i know these are outdated and proven wrong but I wanted to post them here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 22:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5266691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_as_fuck/pseuds/Gay_as_fuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damian died and Dick cried. Damian deserves the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A dead bird

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is out dated and not at all canon but these are from my tumblr and i figured i'd post them.

"no, No, NO!!"

His head pounded as he lay on the hard floor. For a moment he wan’t even sure where he was. He lifted his head quickly upon remembering the Heritic. He saw Bruce fighting the monster of a man and let out a little sigh of relief, Batman was here.

The lack of Damian in the fight sent his eyes wandering the room, there was Damian, the kid was knocked out. The kid’s uniform looked a little redder than normal bu-

no.

Dick felt like he was chocking on the idea. Damian was dead. It filled his lungs and made his eyes burn.

“no” the first one was simple, this can’t be happening.

“No” the second one was simple, Damain can’t be dead.

“NO” YOU CAN’T LEAVE ME, WE JUST GOT EVERYONE BACK TOGETHER, WE ARE ALL TOGETHER! 

If it had been up to him he might have choked on his own pain and not have to feel for the next few weeks. How could a mother not love her son enough to call off a monster, how heartless did she have to be.


	2. living bird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick's not dead

It had been a normal patrol, taking down a few muggings here and there, nothing to big. Most of the big villians were locked up in Arkham or Blackgate.Bruce would have gone back to being batman but his last battle had been with Harley and Ivy and he’d gotten banged up good. So Damian was alone on patrol on the west side of the city.

A lot had happened in the last year, Grayson had died, father had faked his death, Gordon had been Batman, a gang of ‘robins’ had come into being, Drake and Todd probably did something stupid, and Damian had gone on his quest for redemption. 

“Hey Robin, This is Batgirl” Barbara called over his ear piece, “I’m heading in, you all good?”

“I’m fine, I’m staying out a little longer” Damian replied, just wanting more time alone. The manor still hurt a little without Grayson in it, the Nightwing costume done in classic blue sat in a glass case. 

Damian sat out for a while, the city was peaceful and with nothing else to do Damian chose to pack it in and go back to the manor. A shadow that was nothing if not human crossed down in the street. Damian smirked, another head to bash, another crime to stop. He was in that mood tonight. Jumping down and slinking along after the shadow he followed it to a dead end where the shadow turned around, “damn it, either this city changed or I did” the shadow muttered. 

Damian was unable to move or speak or even think. He stood straight in the shadow’s vision and saw Grayson was the shadow he had been trailing.

“Shit” Grayson exclaimed giving Damian the time to collect himself. The utter astonishment started to wear off an the gears in Damian’s head started to turn. Grayson was supposed to be dead so that ment he must have come back to life. 

But how? there was no white streak or any lazarus pit side effects. No superpowers or Grayson would have flied where he was going so no chaos shard. 

“How?” Damian questioned, voice not as steady and firm as he would have liked. “And I don’t even get a hello” Grayson joked, but Damian was quick to counter. “Answer my question” Damian snapped, “same old Dami” Grayson muttered to himself. “I have no idea, I just kinda woke up about a month ago an-”

Damian growled “A month, why didn’t you come tell us you were alive”. Grayson held his hands up in surrender, “I needed some time to work things out”. Damian cut his brother off again “You could have come home we could have work these things out together!”

Grayson sighed, “It’s not like that little d, I couldn’t, he said I should stay low f-” Damian lost it on Grayson’s slip up, “WHO? WAS IT FATHER?”. Damian had herd his father talking to grayson every once and a while, just telling him how the family was. Damian had figured it was just one way recordings with no one on the other side but. Damian paled, he’d first heard a message right after Grayson died. 

Damian stepped back in horror “You, you weren’t dead” Damian felt the words burn out of his mouth.

“Damian” Grason stepped closer but Damian stepped back again, his surprise and horror turning into anger. “YOU WERE NEVER DEAD, DID YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT WHAT IT WOULD DO TO US? TO ME?” Grayson sighed “I did but I had no choice s-”.

Damian was not done, “YOU HAD A CHOICE, EVERYTHING YOU DO IS A CHOICE! YOU TAUGHT ME THAT! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH IT HURT TO BE IN THE MANOR BECAUSE YOU WEREN’T THERE? DO YOU KNOW THE TOLL IT TOOK ON EVERYONE? FATHER ALMOST CRIED AT YOUR FUNERAL AND IT WAS ALL AN ACT?”

Damian pushed forwards and looked up at Grayson “DID THAT YEAR WHEN FATHER WAS DEAD MEAN NOTHING TO YOU. HAS IT ALL BEEN AN ACT?” Grayson put his hand on Damian’s shoulder but Damian pushed him off. “And I thought that you loved me” Damian muttered to himself, turning and running. 

“Robin” Grayson called out, but there was no answer. Grayson sighed and started to find his way to where he and Bruce were going to meet, and they had a lot of explaining to do. "I Do you you Damian" He whispered under his breath.


End file.
